


Day 2 - Petplay - Swapfellcest

by ashtrayy



Series: Kinktober 2019 : Skeleton Edition [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Kinks, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Petplay, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), don't like it don't read it, swapfellcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtrayy/pseuds/ashtrayy
Summary: Razz finds something interesting that he wants to try with Slim.





	Day 2 - Petplay - Swapfellcest

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my Kinktober 2019 series! I probably won't manage to do it everyday, and this will be a lot of drabbles. But hey, let's have fun with it, right? I might use multiple list, but for now I started it using the Kinktober list from MR_Sewers on Twitter! (and yes I am late, I wrote it yesterday but was too tired to post it hahaha)

"When you said you had an errand to run on our way back, I didn’t know this is what you meant." Razz frowns at all the objects he doesn’t even know the purpose of, following Edge through the alleys. 

They have been on their way back to Sans and Papyrus’s place after buying some supplies to bring back to their own verse. Having allies who live in the upper world is really helpful when they come from a world where finding just enough food is difficult.

And so, stopping at what they call a sexshop isn’t really what Razz would classify as useful. What is the point of all these toys? Isn’t a cunt or a dick enough? It confuses him. 

Edge glances at him, clearly insinuating that he is stupid, and Razz feels the urge to hit him just to put him back in his place. However, last time they started a fight, items had been thrown to the ground, breaking into pieces, and they had to pay for it. He would like to avoid it happening once more. Gold might hold a lot of power for the humans, but Razz doesn’t bathe in it either.

“These are more my brother’s type,” the tall skeleton says as he waves his hand toward some fake plastic dicks and weird round things. They are all colorful, a bit like the color of their magic. He wonders for a moment if the humans based it on monsters, but with how much they fear them, he highly doubts it. “This is what I’m here for,” Edge adds, a satisfied expression in his sockets. 

Razz brings back his attention to what is in front of them and his own sockets widen. “What the hell.”

These could be torture items, soft ones, but still. There is so much leather that Edge’s pants would be at home there. Crops, gags, belts, harnesses and many more objects are lined along the wall and on the multiple shelves. 

“Interesting, isn’t it?” Edge gives him a knowing look. There is something hidden in it Razz isn’t able to pick up, which frustrates him. 

He crosses his arms on his chest and frowns. The heat in his cheeks must be from how hot the shop is, and not because he feels embarrassed at all the implications. “It doesn’t interest me,” Razz says firmly, turning his back on Edge, not willing to see the other rolls his eyes.

It forces him to face the rest of the shop. Half of the toys and accessories, Razz couldn’t even say what they are for. There are so many things, he isn’t sure where to put his eyelights anymore. 

Annoyed at his lack of knowledge on the subject, Razz almost pulls his cellphone out to avoid the clerk coming their way. At least, it’s a monster. The skeleton would have felt very uncomfortable if a human were to ask him about his sexual preferences. But right at the moment Razz pulls the phone out of his pants, his attention gets caught by something fluffy on a shelf. 

He passes beside the clerk, ignoring his greetings, and goes straight to the shelf in question. Tons of different types of ears are on display. It reminds him of someone in particular, and the thought is enough that he turns around, asking, “What are those?” 

Edge moves from his spot, quietly apologizing for Razz’s rude behavior to the employee, before he reaches him. “I believe these are animal ears.” The tiny smile at the corner of his mouth shouldn’t be insulting, but it is anyway. Razz doesn’t want to be so easy to read.

But no matter that and his affected pride, his fingers brush the soft fabric of the ears. There are some of different colors and shapes, but the ones that please him best are black, with the inside yellow. “Are these dogs ones?” For the first time, he gives his attention to the clerk, and recognizes one of the bunnies from his own world. Typical. 

He seems at a loss of words at first, surprised to be talked to, but he quickly recovers. “Yes! Those are!” The bunny monster moves forward and picks them up from behind the glass. “We also have a tail in the same colors, and it curls at the end for effect!” 

“Can we see?” Edge asks for him, and the monster quickly leaves to fetch it some rows further. Then the tall skeleton gives Razz a look, contemplative. 

It grates on his nerves, fast. “What?” His tone is sharp, which makes the clerk jump when he comes back with the tail. It fits perfectly with the pair of ears.

Edge raises his hand, showing off something he has been holding onto since earlier. “What about a leash?”

Oh.

_Oh._

***

Now that this is happening, Razz doesn’t regret his choice.

He steps back, giving Slim a full once over. His brother is kneeling on the ground, wearing the pair of ears Razz chose for him. The clerk was helpful enough, providing some kind of stickers instead of the usual clips. They do not have hair to hold them, after all. 

Slim’s pants were discarded earlier. The tail is now clipped to the shirt at the back, partly hidden by the sweater. Between his legs, yellow magic has already gathered into a hard cock. 

Good.

It shows Slim is also into the idea. This pleases Razz. 

Slowly, he walks around him, fingers brushing the cervicals under the red collar around Slim’s throat. 

“Don’t you look like a good boy, now?” The words are almost purrs. His brother looks beautiful like this, easily bendable, malleable between his fingers. “Do you want to be good for me, dog?”

His body reacting for him, Slim thrusts his pelvis forward. When no relief comes from doing so in the air, he whines quietly. 

This is exactly what Razz wanted. 

He walks in front of him once more, and grabs his mandible hard enough to hurt, pushing his face upward. Slim’s eyelights are hazy, his hands resting on his femurs, waiting for orders. “Why don’t you touch yourself for me?” Razz savours the power he has the moment his brother moves quickly to grab himself. “Slowly, pup.”

He leans forward, eyes on the yellow cock getting jerked off, and licks Slim’s teeth. “If you obey well, I might give you something you want.” The taller skeleton shivers hard, enough so that Razz can see it course through his bones. Magic is gathering in his phalanges and metacarpals, spreading that vivid color that is Slim’s precome. 

The moans coming out of his mouth are soft. Too soft. “Let me hear you, don’t disappoint me.” Razz brings his fingers under the collar and pulls hard, which brings out of Slim the exact type of moan he wants to hear. 

“See, you can do it, dog.” He caresses the side of his skull with his free hand. 

Pleasure, so clear on his brother’s features, makes him feel warm, unshaped magic pooling at his pubis. “Do you want my cock in your mouth?” Razz brings his fingers to the other’s mouth, pushing into it. A tongue has already formed, drool covering Razz's phalanges easily. “Do you want to please your master?” Getting into this kind of game is easy when it comes to their relationship. After all, there is no shame about it between them. Both enjoy it way too much. 

Slim gasps as he pushes forward in his own hand. “please…” The plea is quiet, like everything Slim says, but it’s full of intent and need. 

It’s Razz’s turn to shiver, even if more he is more controlled. The moment he releases his hold on Slim, the latter loses a bit of his balance, holding himself back with his hands on Razz’s femurs. It spreads some precome all over his pants, but he doesn’t mind for now. “Messy.” He unzips his pants, taking out the dick he just formed. 

Slim’s fast breathing already hitting it, and the way his attention is solely focused on it, ears perking on his head, makes Razz impatient in a way he rarely is. “Proceed. You know how I like it, and if you satisfy me well, I might finish what you started.” He glances at Slim’s still hard cock. It’s throbbing, probably painful. Good. He must like it.

“yes, m’lord.” 

The way Slim slowly takes him in, sockets half closed, is insanely hot. The warm tongue on his cock is sinful in every way his brother knows how to be with him. 

With a quick twist of his hand, he grabs the leash that was patiently resting against Slim’s ribcage and brings himself all the way down the other’s throat. His brother’s reflexes are good, and he quickly creates a throat for Razz’s dick to fuck.

“Such a talented boy I have.” He caresses Slim’s face, thrusting into his mouth and against his tongue. The whines that resonate around him bring him closer fast.

After a few moments of slick noises and ragged breathing, Razz comes into Slim’s mouth and over it, coloring him purple. This delightful picture drags him all the way through his orgasm.

Even with the post orgasm bliss, knowing he can’t neglect his brother, Razz recuperates quickly, bringing Slim to his feet. No way he gets down himself, even on shaky legs.

“You have been perfect, dog.” It takes only some thumbing at the slit of Slim’s cock for him to come all over Razz’s hands. The orgasm leaves him panting and shaky. Razz loves the masterpiece of colors it created.

_His._

In a sudden moment of warmth, he leans forward and presses their face together in a kiss. Razz drinks into the confused and pliant expression of his brother.

“Let’s get you washed. I’ll draw you a bath.” He moves away toward the drawers to get him some clean clothes.

A quick glance above his shoulder confirms that Slim seems to be in a good headspace now: he appears calm, and sated.

Maybe going to that sex shop with Edge wasn’t all that bad.

He wonders what else he can find next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Let me know! Always motivating to get some feedbacks ~ See you for day 3!
> 
> Want to talk with me?
> 
> Twitter: @ashtrayy_lv  
Tumblr: @Sansybooy


End file.
